


Pokemon: Velvet/Crimson Version!

by Brianycus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Anime like reading, F/M, Funny, Humor, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pokemon Journey, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianycus/pseuds/Brianycus
Summary: Explore the Mona Region! A place vast with wonderful Pokemon and Gym Leaders that are sure tough to beat! Here we have the Shiro twins, Takashi and Kairi, traveling across the region to become the next Pokemon Contest Star and Champion! Hear the myths of the legendary Pokemon Yaldabaoth and Morgana, and meet various new trainers such as Takashi's rival Hiro, who seems to want the same goal: beat Pokemon Champion Ren and claim the title! But there is also Team Ark to worry about as their plans are far too sinister! Join Takashi and Kairi on their dashing adventure!





	1. Welcome to the Mona Region!

“Hello there!” a kind womanly voice emerged from a stage. Her black short hair flounces nicely as she walks with the high black heels she dominates with. Her slim black square glasses are piqued with interest as she fixes her white lab coat that encompasses the rest of her black attire. The woman then continues to shine her radiant smile, and has her hand to her hip, gripping a Pokeball. She moves it around her palm as she continues her speech. “My name is Professor Wakaba! But you can always refer to me as the Pokemon Professor!” she throws the Pokeball in the air, releasing what appears to be a Furret, as the ferret Pokemon leaps back to the ground and cooed with Professor Wakaba’s leg.

She pats its fur. “This right here is a Pokemon, a creature that you will find on your journey here at the Mona Region! Many of these live across the vast grassy plains, oceanic waters, daunting caves, and more! Some have them as pets, while others use to battle and train for the Pokemon League.” she stops patting the Furret and then looks back once more. “As for me, I study Pokemon. Their habitats, their way of life, and how they interact with us humans.” she then tilts her head and smiles once more towards the audience at the stage. “Now tell me: are you ready to travel this vast region? Become the next Pokemon Champion? I hope to see that day arrive!” and she bows towards the audience once more before Professor Wakaba leaves the stage with the lovely Furret trodding back with it.

The broadcast was then over after the Professor left, and the TV stayed static for a bit, but the young fifteen-year-old brown-haired boy’s radiant brown eyes couldn’t help but stare at the screen even further as he stood there. His twin sister on the other hands, her silvery white hair tip twitching at the sight of her brother then sighed and pulled him out of the couch. “Mom! Takashi is at it again!” the girl yelled and the mother arrived, holding their dinner with her red mugs. The mother sighed but was content with this as she placed the food on the table. “Let him be, Kairi!” she said as she yelled at her husband to come down. “On my way, Mayu!” the husband climbed down, his silvery-white hair and eyes looking down at his family with ease. He fixed his black button down and sat in his chair, looking at his son. “Takashi is still the same, huh? He never changes.”

“It’s all because of you, Daisuke,” Mayu teased as she passed the plates.

“Admit it Mayu, well before I was a Contest star, I was one heck of a Pokemon trainer!” Daisuke drank some water and invited his children to sit and eat.

Takashi zoned in back into reality. “I just can’t wait, Mom, Dad!”

“Well, wait a little while longer.” Mayu ate some of her food, and they all continued their usual chatter at the dining table. For a while, Takashi was busy hammering away at the food his mother made and then with a sigh of relief, left the room and headed outside. “Leaving already without saying a goodbye, huh?” Mayu asked, her hands to her hips and she looked at her son scornfully...before she chuckled and went to hug her son. “Be careful out there, alright Champ? You take good care of yourself.”

“You know I will, Mom,” Takeshi squirmed around a bit. “Can you let go now? I’m not a child anymore. I’m 15.” Mayu let go of her son, and tear began to shed. “I know, and you and Kairi are growing up so fast! I remember,” and off Mayu went on, ranting about their childhood days. Takeshi stood there for a moment before his sister Kairi grabbed his shirt collar and left the house quietly. Only Daisuke noticed and shrugged. “These kids of mine, huh Starly?” the Starly squawked and Daisuke patted it gently before leaving the dining table, looking out the window to see his teenagers getting ready to explore the region.

 

* * *

 

“So which Pokemon do you plan on getting for Eevee, Kairi?” Takashi had his hand behind the dense brown spiky hair he had, along with messing the red and white Pokehat he was given as a birthday present. Kairi thought about it for a moment. “Well considering the ones from the other six vast regions out there, I wanna get the water starter from the Sinnoh Region,” she swayed a little with her hands, showing off her black wristbands.

“Oh, that’s not bad! Piplup has a sick evolution line, and it could give you some points for those contests here,” Takeshi looked at the road ahead of him and saw young kids playing around with the Pichus and Azurills. The Pichus were happily running around with the little boys, while the Azurills were calmy moving their tiny azure feet to the songs of the little girls. The Shiro twins smiled at the sight. Kairi then proceeded to ask her brother the same question. “Considering I’m planning on entering the Pokemon League here, I’m debating on a strong fire type,” he answered.

“I think a Cyndaquil or a Froakie would be a great fit for you,” Kairi replied back and the two made a quick right, now facing towards the small white house that belonged to the famous Mona Region Pokemon Professor. Takashi felt that she was waiting for their arrival, and like watching the broadcast, he couldn’t help but smile widely. He was in for quite the adventure.

The twins opened the door to greet themselves with what appeared a fine mess, a young lady with the fieriest orange hair possible on the floor, with Pokeballs out on the floor from their initial casings. “Ow! Forgot to unplug the extension cord last night...ah, it’s you two!” she quickly grabbed her belongings and had the help of an Emolga, as it was flying to get the Pokeballs back to where they properly belong. “Sorry about this,” Futaba chuckled and brushed the dirt from her lab coat and fixed her round large glasses. “My name is Professor Futaba! I’ll be the one assigning your Starter Pokemon today!” she grinned and chuckled nervously.

Takashi and Kairi looked at each other and then back at Futaba. “Where is Professor Wakaba?” that shocked Futaba and she blew some steam out. “Unfortunately, my mother isn’t here today. She’s busy up in Juniper City to handle something.” Futaba grabbed her laptop and then walked forward a bit to present them the Pokemon they’re about to obtain. “So that being said, go ahead and pick your Starter!”

Takashi and Kairi looked at each other once more and then walked forward, proceeded with a speedy third party who bumped the two twins and caused them to fall to the ground, their belongings falling form their bags. “Hey! Watch it!” Takeshi shouted but was stumped as he noticed who the third party was. It was his best friend and rival Hiro, who was busy smiling arrogantly.

“Ah! Didn’t see you there,” Hiro helped only Kairi up, and Takashi laughed mockingly before he was helped. “Traveling around the Mona Region too, huh?” Hiro’s shiny ruby eyes blinked and swayed his dark black hair to the side before adjusting his goggles that were always placed on top of his head. Takashi smiled and raised a fist. “You know it!”

“I hope you don’t pick a weak Pokémon like that Pikachu you have over there,” Hiro rubbed his upper lip and snickered at Takashi whose eye twitched. It didn’t help that Kairi was giggling in the background. “We’ll see about that then,” Takashi smiled and Futaba presented them with the various Starter Pokémon of the regions that surrounded their world.

Standing before them were seven columns of all the various regions of the Pokemon world. Takashi and the others were amazed by the sight, and seeing the pokemon harboring inside tiny red and white Pokeballs. “There is so many to pick! Who should I go for…” Takashi grabbed the Hoenn region pack and saw the Treeko before his eyes gazed at the Johto pack, and seeing the tranquil Cyndaquil was what ailed him to grab the dear Pokeball and admire the little creature. “Hey there pal,” he smiled at the Pokemon and Hiro scoffed. “So you’re going for that one, eh? Well, I’ll grab the Totodile then.” Hiro grabbed the Totodile and juggled the ball around. It was then Kairi’s turn and she decided to pick from the same region, choosing Chikorita to seal the deal. “That’s it everyone?” the three nodded at Futaba’s question.

Hiro then decided to maintain his snicker on his face and then pegged Takashi to stop walking for a quick moment. “Now that we got our Pokemon, why don’t we have a quick battle to see whose clearly the stronger Pokemon Trainer?” he let his arm out for Takashi to shake. Takashi shook and fixed his cap. “You’re on,” he said with the usual genial smile.

Futaba blinked behind her round glasses rapidly. “What? Nonononononono, not here! Please don’t do it here! EEEK!” Futaba moved her head to dodge a flying book that Takashi’s Cydaquil accidentally launched when he tackled Hiro’s Totodile. Kairi stood there, arms crossed and blew the strands of white hair that was blocking her left eyes. “Sorry Professor about this,” Kairi shrugged and let the two continue their battle.

“Use Scratch one more time!” Hiro yelled at his Totodile, now ready to launch his body towards Cyndaquil and scratch its body. Cyndaquil dodged and Takashi saw the opportunity to finish the battle. “Now use Tackle!” Takashi yelled and Cydaquil finished the fight as its fiery body hit the chest of the Totodile and sent it flying to the ceiling before it fell to the ground, fainted as its eyes were dizzy. “Toto…” it growled and Hiro was amazed at Takashi who couldn’t believe it either as he was shaking vibrantly now. “I won...I finally won-ow, ow, ow!” Takashi and Hiro were being forced out of the lab by Futaba, pinching their ears and then with one strong kick, sent them flying out fo the lab. “Stay out until I finish cleaning this mess you two made!” she huffed and grabbed a broom. “Why couldn’t they have been more patient?”

 

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes from the scuffle, Futaba sent the two boys back into the room to hand out their Pokedexes. “The Mona Region is filled with so many cool Pokemon out there, so try your best to record their data with these little handy devices,” she gave the last one to Takashi, who felt the lightweight fo the metal object. It appeared to look like a phone, as a silver transparent screen was seen being held by two red beams on the top and on the bottom. There was a small blue button by the lower left side on the bottom beam and Takashi pressed, now powering up the Pokedex. “Whoa!” he said in awe as he observed the screen, now filled with data from his and his friends’ Pokemon. “This is so cool!” he moved the screen around and checked the tabs. “Hehe,” Futaba’s glasses glimmered brightly. “This is Mom’s and my dearest creation! Treat it with care as you explore the region,” she checked the time on her watch and noticed it was almost getting late. “Oh my! You best be heading back home now!” she sent them all towards the door. “Hope to see you all tomorrow for your big day! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!” they all waved back.

Hiro left once they reached their houses, and Kairi smacked the back of her dear brother’s head, having his cap fall off. “What was that for?” he cried, and his Pikachu leaped out of his Pokeball to give his trainer his ha back. Kairi continued to look at him with serious eyes and then shook her head. “Battling in the Professor’s house? Really? You could’ve easily destroyed some of their _very_ expensive equipment, and even these Pokedexes,” Kairi showed her Pokedex, her being a nice and shiny green one to correspond to her starter type Pokemon.

“Sorry Sis,” Takashi rubbed the big red bump on his head. “It was the heat of the moment. Won’t happen again I swear.”

“You better,” Kairi chuckled. “Now let’s head home and call it a day.”

“Agreed.” Takashi got up and placed his Pikachu back into his Pokeball, placing him gently into his belt, where he had his Cyndaquil snoozing gently after a hard battle. A soft and large bubble was being made from the tip of the fire Pokemon’s nose. Kairi had her Chikorita in the palm of her hands and examined her critically. “I’m surprised that out of all the starter packs from each region, we got the Johto one,” Kairi released her Chikorita and walked slowly with it, her Eevee walking on the other side. “I’m thinking of naming her Chiky, like how Evelyn has her nickname,” Eevee let out a soft purring growl upon hearing her name. The Chikorita enjoyed the name as her leaf placed firmly at the top of her head swirled around in delight.

“You come up with the best nicknames Sis,” Takashi muttered. “I only have Pika and I don’t know what to call Cyndaquil.”

Kairi thought for a moment and then had an idea. “How about Explo? Since his third evolution is Typhlosion, it sounds very fierce.”

“Not bad,” Takashi grabbed his Cyndaquil. He seemed to enjoy the name as well. “Looks like you’re Explo then!” Takashi put his Pokemon back and realized they arrived at their doorstep. “Well, time to call it a night. I see Mom and Dad are still awake.”

“Eh let’s hurry to our rooms so they don’t drag us into talking about our first day as Pokemon trainers.” Takashi nodded his head vigorously, and the two entered inside their home in the quiet and isolated Pluto Town, where they would take their first steps into the Mona Region the very next day, where up north the very first route was eagerly waiting for their traversal. Takashi felt a new side of him that day as well, as it was the first day he finally beat his rival and friend Hiro.

 


	2. Their Journey Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the latest chapter of Pokemon: Velvet/Crimson! This one is just the starting point and hopefully we'll get to the first gym leader around chapter 4-6! In the meantime, enjoy what the Shiro Twins have to offer to the story!

“Really Mom?” Kairi and Takashi were being squished in the face as their mother was giving them goodbye kisses. “Oh you guys,” Mayu muttered as she finished giving the last set of kisses and hugs, her eyes now glowing at her precious twins, now Pokemon Trainers. “You guys are going to see everything that the Mona Region has to offer! Which also means you’ll be gone for a while from home. So I’m indulging all I can before you step out of this house,” Mayu hugged them once more and the two Shiro twins sighed, not bothering to disrupt the moment. Daisuke chuckled at the sight and came straight in to give a family group hug. “Now you Dad? Come on…” Takashi muffled a bit in his voice and alas, the parents let go of their children. “Oh!” Mayu clasped her hands and left the living room for a moment, leaving the three in confusion. She returned with two boxes of shoes and another few boxes that seemed to have jiggled a bit when she walked quickly to place them on the ouch. “Almost forgot about these bad boys…” Mayu huffed and then turned her attention towards her children. “Open them up!” she yelled euphorically.

“Shoes?” the twins blinked as they took a gaze upon the boxes, reading the large blue letters that spelled “RUNNING SHOES” on the side of the black box. Mayu nodded and then gave one box to each of them. “Yupp! Bought these a few days ago in case you needed them for your journey. Now according to the company...they’re said to make you go really fast!” Mayu made a zoom sound as if her children were little kids and the Shiro twins looked at her with utter defeat but smiled nonetheless as they tried out their new shoes. It was plus since their old ones were running out. 

Takashi took his shoes out of the box and marveled at the nice red and white shoes. It looked exactly the same as the one he was wearing but with some slight differences: there were white lining going through the sides, and a huge portion of the top had white as if it were converse. There was a slight increase in its height as the heel portion went upwards to cover his ankles. He tested them out quickly, while Kairi was busy looking at her pair and tried them on as well. “Whoa! They’re so light!” the two gasped as they tested the shoes out. It felt a bit bouncy but it was as if they were never there on their feet. “I know right! I’m glad they look good on you two. Now it’s your father’s turn to hand you something.” the twins now turned their attention towards their father who chuckled nervously and presented them with a small gift, almost for something to place on their wrists. “It’s not much, but seeing that you’re leaving, I decided it was best to get each of you one of each.” he gave them the small boxes and they opened it quickly.

Inside them were nice Xtracievers, each with a blue and a red to determine who was whose. Takashi took the blue and Kairi the red and was wowed by the sight of the communication device. They always wanted one when they were kids, and now seeing that they were leaving home to explore the world, they were happy to receive this from their father. “Now I already can tell you’re eager to try them, which by all means go right ahead. And in case you ever need to have a chat with us, our numbers are already loading into them.”

“This is awesome! Thank you so much Dad!” the twins jumped with glee and hugged their father tightly. Daisuke chuckled and patted them on the back for them let go. “Just make sure to call every so often when you’re traveling, okay?” he asked them politely. The twins nodded furiously in agreement and put them on their wrists. It clicked once it wrapped itself around their wrists and turned on automatically. “Welcome,” it was flashing before it presented them the key features of the Xtracievers. “Here is a map of the region as well in case you ever get lost,” Mayu gave each of them a map. They opened Takashi’s first to examine how large the region was, and behold their eyes were enlightened to see landscape of the region. Mountains beyond seas, cities they’ve heard about but never had the chance to visit, all now in the palm of their hands. They were getting excited, and their bodies were jittery more so than ever. Mayu brought their attention back with one final hug. “Now you’re first city to stop by should be Spring Town, a small city east from here.” her pink nails pointed to the east of Pluto Town, where Route 1 was located. Takashi and Kairi took a glimpse and saw the small blue dot on the map before nodding. 

“Alright Mom, so can we go now?” Kairi asked once she got enough information. Her leg was vibrantly shaking and Takashi had to stop her by kicking it, which resulting in getting kicked back in the shin and the two began to argue for a while. Mayu and Daisuke groaned but laughed as they’ll miss these small arguments between the siblings. The house won’t be the same without their children.

After their bickering was over, the two twins then gave one final goodbye to their parents before stepping out the door and heading their way towards Route 1. Takash blew the brown hair that was blocking his eyes and fixed his red and white cap before placing his arms to the back of his head, whistling a tune while Kairi was busy playing around with her communications device. “I still can’t believe we’re now official Pokemon Trainers,” Kairi said with a tone that was filled with awe as she finished setting up her Xtracievers. Takashi didn’t believe it either. After years of wanting to participate in the Pokemon League, of wanting to beat Champion Ren, who retained the title for almost 10 years, since the age of sixteen, Takashi felt his time would come. Alas, it came, and it came with a small price however as Hiro was waiting for them by the exit of Pluto Town. 

There he was, crossing his arms and smirking his usual beguiled smirk, his eyes always eager to taunt Takashi, who would taunt back as a response. Kairi stepped in between the two and pushed them aside, in case they were to have another round of battling. “Enough you two,” she said so monotone, almost like she have been dealing with this type of behavior for years. The two stopped butting heads and then looked back before smiling and then patting each other’s shoulders. “It was a fun battle last night, wasn’t it?” Hiro asked with a big grin on his face. Takashi smiled wide as well, replying to his dear rival. “It was awesome! Can’t wait for the second round when it presents itself, you know?” they shook hands now and each one was trying to one-up as they squeezed harder and harder. Kairi then smacked both of their heads with the help of her Chikorita. “Can we please get on with what we have to do?” Kairi asked impatiently. The two rubbed their heads and nodded.

“Are you heading towards Spring Town?” Takashi asked.

“Nope. Heading the opposite direction. Heading towards Summer City first,” Hiro then pointed to the west side of the map, where another route laid out the path for them. “I’m going to visit a relative there before starting my journey for becoming the Pokemon Champ,” he stated as the twins wowed at the bravery their friend was having. Yet, it did beg the question as to why he was waiting at Route 1. “I just wanted to mess with Takashi before we leave, and I saw you guys were walking this way, so put two and two together-”

“You get four, but we get what you mean,” Kairi interrupted and then looked at the time. “We should hurry before it gets dark. Spring Town is at least a three hour walk from here.” 

“Then we better hurry,” Takashi replied back with a pumped fist. “Spring Town, here we go!” they said goodbye to Hiro, waving back at him as much as he did before he became a small speck of dust now. The twins then looked back after walking a little farther to see their town now slowly getting smaller and smaller in the horizon. “So, what does Spring Town have?   
Takashi asked his sister, who was busy reading the map. “Let’s see...Spring Town is known for their small restaurants, cafes, and PokeParks, particularly Golden Park, where many trainers and Pokemon walk around the large garden and play with other Pokemon. It is close to Willow City by a few miles, and they are sister cities, as many-hey are you listening?!” Takashi began to fall asleep as they were walking through Route 1, his nose producing a small little bubble and his eyes drowsy. Kairi then gleamed her eyes at him for him to wake up.

“Sorry, but I didn’t want a huge lecture of the place. Just give me the more important details.” Takashi chuckled, waving his arms back and forth to stress his point. Kairi then sighed and pinched her nose. “Fine: Parks, food, and tourist attraction. Happy, now?” 

“Better.”

“You should pay more attention to details, you know?”

“Sorry, Sis, what were you saying?”

“Forget it.”

 

* * *

 

The twins continued walking through the various plains that befell them, the trees that were in their way, and the trainers that were coming and going from other parts of the region. They met a runner, who was busy trying to run with his Machop and Tyrogue, the two fighting Pokemon running side by side with him as he was going full throttle. Pokemon Breeders with eggs on their bags were talking about the special event that was happening soon in Sycamore City, where the dashing Ann and her fiery gym was the center stage in that place. As the Shiro Twins sojourned, they learned so many details about the region before even stepping foot in their next town. 

Then the sun slowly descended and the noon glare was beginning to show, the orange skies now precedent in their walk. The Shiro Twins walked for hours now, realizing that this four hour walk was more than just four. “Are we there yet?” Takashi was now exhausted, his legs almost cracking as he took each step. He was fanning himself with his cap, and Kairi looked at the map once more. “Almost...just a few more minutes…” Kairi sneezed and then shook her head. “Let’s take a break over there by the trees.” she pointed at a nice forest of sorts, and they walked over there quickly. Takashi jumped on one of the trunks and rested his body there, now relieved from all the walking. “That’s better,” he massaged his feet and Kairi hopped in to join him. “Yeah for sure!” Kairi stretched her legs and arms and then went to grab her bottled water she took from home and drank. Takashi did the same.

They relaxed their feet a little more before they continued, now night time approaching. The two kicked back and began their journey once more until Takashi found a wooden sign that was next to the trees, where a large entrance was found near them. “Welcome to Willow Woods,” he read aloud for Kairi to hear and then looked back at entrance, where it stared back at Takashi. “You think maybe we should check it out?” he asked Kairi, who was waiting for him near the route. Kairi shrugged a bit. “I don’t see why not, but I mean we can come back tomorrow once we get some more rest,” Kairi yawned now and then pointed Takashi to continue walking. Takshi looked back at the sign once last time and then jot it down on the map before heading back to his sister, but then stopped when he heard a girl screaming. “Who’s there?” he asked, but as he was going to take out one of his Pokeballs, the sound became closer and a female figure emerged from the entrance, now bumping into Takashi and making him fall on the floor as if he was the girl’s safety mat. “Takashi!” Kairi went to his aid, grabbing her brother’s shoulder and pulling Takashi and the girl back on their feet. “Thank you,” Takashi said, brushing herself off.

“I’m sorry,” the girl spoke now, and the two twins took an official look at who was front of him. The girl was around their age, wearing a nice blue and purple laced up bracelet on one hand, while wearing a short sleeve with bare shoulder that was a nice light pink. There was white in the upper region, close to her neck, but there were some fabric going around her shoulders and neck area. Her hair was a fine red-brownish color and she was wearing a popstar looking hat. She had khaki pants with nice dark brown boots to match. “I didn’t mean to make you fall,” she whimpered a bit and gushed at the two. “I was busy walking around the forest but then I got lost and was frightened by a few Starlies that I ended up knocking you over.”

“It’s fine,” Takashi replied back. “Though you gave me a scare too.” 

“What’s your name?” Kairi asked her.

“My name? Oh, that’s right. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Emiko Winbell.” she fiddled with her fingers after she announced her name, waiting for the two to click as the name Winbell was a huge name in the region. The two twins looked at each other and back and then proceeded to introduce themselves before Emiko stopped them. “Wait, you don’t know the last name Winbell? As in Winbell’s Day Care?” the twins blinked and tilted their heads in confusion. “Are we supposed to know that name?” they asked back and Emiko felt defeated. “It’s nothing,” she replied. “Please continue with your introductions.”

“Sure. I’m Kairi Shiro and this is my twin brother Takashi Shiro.” Takashi shook hands with Emiko and smiled nicely towards her. Emiko blushed a little and then shook hands with Kairi. Kairi’s Xtraciever rang, hinting it was now getting late. They needed to continue heading towards their first city. “Wanna walk with us to Spring Town?” they asked. Emiko nodded. “Actually I was going to head there anyway,” she stated. “I’m staying at the Pokemon Center there.”

“Then that’s our first stop,” Takashi yawned and then lead the girls forward before looking back at Willow Forest. He grinned and then rub his finger on his upper lip. “Guess I know where I’ll be exploring tomorrow,” he then walked with the girls and marched onward towards Spring Town, where its lights and walkways welcomed the night with glee and dancing.

 

* * *

 

Spring Town’s Pokemon Center was at the heart of the small town, with its towering three story and neon blue lightning excluding itself from all the other dark brown cafe like structures. The Shiro Twins and Emiko Winbell had to get past through the dancing civilians and the little kids running around with Rattatas and Dedennes behind them as they had small fireworks to pass around and play with. “Wonder what’s all this festive mood about?” Kairi asked Takashi, who seemed rather busy as a very plump woman began dancing with him rather roughly. His normal brown eyes became dizzy after a while and his Pokemon had to help carry him back with extreme effort. “Thank you Pika and Explo,” Kairi sighed and picked him up. 

“The reason Spring Town is celebrating is because today is their annual Sky-gazing Festival,” Emiko calmly replied. “For three nights, they celebrate the new stars and it is said that a meteor shower occurs on the third night always, which is tomorrow night.” Emiko opened the Pokemon Center doors for the twins to enter. “Is that the reason you’re here Emiko?” Kairi asked, throwing Takashi onto a chair. Pika zapped his trainer to fully wake him up. “What happened?” he asked quickly and the two girls giggled. “It’s nothing dearest brother,” Kairi replied. “As you were saying Emiko?”

“Emi is fine,” Emiko chuckled. “Anyway, I live here in Spring Town, and I help my parents with the Day Care we have here.”

“Day Care?” the twins looked back at each other and at Emiko, who was hiding behind her arms a bit, nodding to their statement.

Emiko nodded. “You see, my parents are the town’s breeders here in Spring Town. They own the Winbell Day Care, which is famous all over the region, at least I thought it was until I met you two. No offense.”

“None taken.” they replied back.

“So I always help with what I can, whether nursing the Pokemon when they’re newly hatched, or making sure the eggs are incubated and treated nicely before they hatch too. Until today where I was to help my parents find a friend’s lost Pokemon.” she sat down next to Takashi and blushed a little before looking at Kairi, and only Kairi until takasi tilted his head for some attention. “And then the story unfolds here, right?” Takashi questioned. Emiko nodded. The twins then looked at each other and apologized to Emiko. “Don’t worry about it too much,” Emiko waved her hands in deep modesty. “It was my fault for staying there too much. I wish I could find the Pokemon though...what do I tell Mom and Dad…”

“Why don’t we tell them for you?” Takashi suggested.

“And help you find the lost Pokemon?” Kairi added as well.

“You two…” Emiko’s eye widened and was about to tear up floods before the two twins calmed her down. She smiled back at them afterwards and then stood up. “My house is on the other side of town, just close to Route 2.” she said as she started walking. “And Takashi-kun,” Takashi looked at Emiko. “Yeah?”

“Bertha just likes to dance with anyone.” she giggled and Takashi didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment or as a forewarning when the time came for him to meet with Bertha. He hoped it was the former, but as they left the Pokemon Center and continued walking through the streets of the nice humble town, Bertha approaching Takashi and danced with him once more before the two girls laughed and Kairi pulled out her Pokedex to take a video of the funny event. “You have a Pokedex?” Emiko marveled at the modern tech and Kairi nodded. “My brother and I are traveling around the region to beat all the Contests and Gyms out there,” Kairi stopped recording. “For Takashi, fighting the Gym Leaders and Champion Ren has always been his dream, and Professor Wakaba lives in our town so we took our chances to help her record the Pokemon here while pursuing our dreams.” Kairi laughed at a picture of Takeshi's’ dizzy face and him walking crossed legged before he fell down. 

“I see…” Emiko merely replied to herself before Kairi helped Takashi a second time and continued walking towards the other side of town, where a nice little blue roofed house with a large wooden sign was placed in the front of the steps. Written in black paint read WINBELLS’ DAY CARE! on it. Sleeping by the steps were two Pokemon that Takashi and Kairi were amazed upon seeing: a Growlithe and an Espurr were sleeping nicely next to each other. The Growlithe then opened one of its eyes when it saw Emiko waving at it and then woke up the Espurr. “Growl!” it jumped towards Emiko and Emiko laughed. “I’m back, yes,” Emiko petted its fur and Espurr reach out as it too wanted some love. “Don’t worry Espy,” Emiko knelt down and gave it a nice pat on the head. “There?” the Espurr nodded and hugged Emiko. Kairi was happy looking at her new friend before two human figures arrived at the door, looking at the scene. “Ah Emi! You’re back!” the father replied, and turned to look at the Shiro Twins. “It seems you met some new people too! Come on in you two,” he invited them and they all gladly entered. Especially the twins as their stomachs were beginning to rumble. "And of course you must be hungry as well." the mother chuckled, and the others chuckled as well.

 

And so this is how their first official day as Pokemon Trainers went for the Shiro Twins, making their first steps through Route 1 and entering their first town that was Spring Town. Perhaps they were to help their new friend Emiko and find that lost Pokemon, and who knows what they may find in Willow Forest. Stay tune for next time on Pokemon: Velvet/Crimson!


End file.
